The invention relates to hangers, particularly for use by mothers, typically for use on strollers, shopping carts and other carrier structures, enabling a mother to carry more “stuff.”
A prior art device, sold under the trademark THE MOMMY HOOK® (Reg. No. 3,306,126) is sold for example as a stroller accessory, and resembles an oversized carabiner. According to the manufacturer: “The Mommy Hook is a perfect stroller hanger. Built to last, lightweight and versatile, the mommy hook fits virtually all stroller handles. The Mommy Hook is made from durable, heavy-duty aluminum; it won't break like cheap plastic hangers. Its rubber guide keeps it from slipping or sliding. Use the mommy hook on your stroller. Use it on your shopping cart. Just snap it on and you are ready to roll. The Mommy Hook easily holds diaper bags, shopping bags, camera bags, groceries, purses, clothes, toys, sports gear, and much more. It's even handy for taking bags from your car to your home.”